Creirwy
by bluehyperpixie
Summary: Solemnly, she averted her eyes. But Arthur still couldn't express his thoughts. He'd expected something, any sign of witchcraft. Instead he was face to face with a terrified baby angel." Ceri is beautiful, an angel. Ready to murder when her time comes...
1. Chapter 1

**A slightly random idea but let's see where it leads!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin BBC otherwise Bradley James would be...well mine!  
**

Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camalot, all 13 years of him stopping at the sight of the little girl curled up in the hay. Terrified, alone and so innocent. How could she be the one to cause such pain?

_**Flashback**_

_"Please King Uther. We don't know what to with it. It just sits there. Two of the knights tried to move it yesterday-," the stable hand mumbled at the floor near Uther's feet._

_"Then what is the problem," Uther was bored, in the mood to be petulant._

_The stable hand shuddered suddenly. "It's sorcery. They were both found dead in their beds this morning. The creature is still holed up in the hay barn."_

_Uther sat up and his face thundered. "Arthur!!" He bellowed even though his son was standing near._

_"Father," Arthur Pendragon replied, trying not to sound too eager. This could be it, his first assignment...if he played his cards right. Uther's face did soften as he surveyed his son. This could be it! Arthur stood straight, his face straight forward, but did not look his father in the eye for fear Uther would see his desperation._

_"I want you to take two __men and personally investigate this." Arthur bristled at the slight to his manhood, but did not show it._

_"Yes father," Arthur hesitated. He wanted to leave like he'd seen some of the other knights do. But this he was the prince and he wasn't allowed to leave without his father's presence. Maybe he should shuffle out slowly?_

_"What are you waiting for Arthur?" Uther gave him the Look._

_Arthur just bowed shortly and with a swift turn and straight back, walked out of the hall._

_"They're saying that the man kills anyone who looks at him," Morgana commented looking at herself in Arthur's mirror. Behind her Arthur was practising his fighting. He didn't reply._

_Morgana tucked a lock of hair swiftly back into its plait. "Are you sure you should go?"_

_"Father thinks I'm ready." Arthur allowed himself a seconds rest before continuing._

_Morgana surveyed herself pouting in the mirror before replying. "What did he say exactly?"_

_Arthur stopped and smirked. "Oh yes. You aren't allowed in the hall anymore are you? Not since-"_

_Morgana had pulled the tie out of her plait and as she whirled around to face Arthur, her hair tumbled around her face. "He deserved it," she hissed._

_"Cat's are meant to kill mice." Arthur insisted._

_"He's still a bullying worthless oxen's hide." Morgana turned imperiously back to her reflection._

_Arthur didn't bother hiding his smug grin. "Father gave me the assignment because he knows I'm ready."_

_Morgana was obviously debating with herself. Eventually she turned to Arthur. "Look. Even though the other knights tease you because you're so little, they do respect you."_

_"Huh," Arthur stopped mid kick, tumbled to the floor and looked at Morgana while caught tangled in his own clothes._

_"You keep up in all the exercises, you're a brilliant strategist and you could best a good number of them in a fight even though you're half they're size." Morgana tried not to laugh at the hopeful expression on Arthur's face. Should she tell him she was lying?_

_The look disappeared from Arthur's face. His detangled himself quickly and held his head high. "Of course, I'm their prince."_

_Morgana didn't have the heart. "Just don't tell anyone."_

_Arthur nodded. "I'm ready."_

**_End Flashback_**

**My first Merlin Fic so play nice please. Hopefully that set the scene and you guys enjoyed it.**

**Let me know**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally GCSEs are over and I can update properly. I'm so jealous of my friend Sami. She got to meat the cast at MCM Expo. Did anyone else go? Damn I hate her!**

**DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMED**

Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camalot, all 13 years of him stopping at the sight of the little girl curled up in the hay.

_FLASHBACK_

"Huh," Arthur stopped mid kick, tumbled to the floor and looked at Morgana while caught tangled in his own clothes.

"You keep up in all the exercises, you're a brilliant strategist and you could best a good number of them in a fight even though you're half they're size." Morgana tried not to laugh at the hopeful expression on Arthur's face. Should she tell him she was lying?

The look disappeared from Arthur's face. His detangled himself quickly and held his head high. "Of course, I'm their prince."

Morgana didn't have the heart. "Just don't tell anyone."

Arthur nodded. "I'm ready."

_END FLASHBACK_

Arthur stopped. What to do? The IT he's d been told about was a little girl. Uther said that sorcery came in many forms. This was probably and old hag disguising herself. Trying not to let it show that his sword hand was shaking he approached with it held out.

"What are you?" He felt compelled to ask.

The reply was too quiet to hear. Despite the protests behind him, Arthur moved closer. "Please. Prince Pendragon keep away," the voice was low. But it was still just a girl. A young girl.

Arthur didn't know what to do. Eventually he settled on "What is your business here, child."

"I have no one. I am cursed." Finally curiosity took Arthur completely. The girls face was shadowed by her hood but Arthur was sure he could see vague features. He let his sword clatter loudly on the floor and signalled for the other knights to back away. Crawling on his hands and knees, he approached until he was almost face to face. Underneath the hood he could see plain clear skin of the girl's neck, slender, too skinny, starved.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to see your face. What's wrong? Why do you keep it up?" Arthur kept his voice soft, like he would with a frightened animal.

Hurriedly, with more haste than Arthur had thought she had in her, she backed away a few metres until her back was to the far wall. She averted her face further. "No one must see my face, or they will die."

Arthur repeated something his father had once said to him, "Magic doesn't affect me. I'm royalty." He moved closer until he was in front of the girl. Firmly he turned the girl's face to towards him. She protested only a little, but did not struggle as Arthur pulled her hood off.

Solemnly, she averted her eyes. But Arthur still couldn't express his thoughts. He'd expected something, any sign of witchcraft. Instead he was face to face with a terrified baby angel.

She was only six or so. But that was based on a starved and stunted body. Her hair was blond, wavy and, like the rest of her body, disappeared into her cloak. The pale gaunt face, made her features stand out even more. She had lips that were cracked and blooded red. Her nose was straight and her cheekbones her sharp compared to her face. But it was the eyes that terrified Arthur. They were bright green, ethereal. Strangely, seeing her hair was so blond, her eyelashes were dark and long.

Slowly, he realised the girl was crying. "Please sir. You shouldn't have. I don't want you to die. I killed the Prince." Her sobs were quiet but her body began to quiver with fear.

_How could she be cursed?_ Arthur forced her face to look at him again. His face was kind, his mind made up. "You're safe here. There is no curse. Come with me, I'll take care of you."

Suddenly she became livid. "It's the face no," she demanded. Arthur didn't know what to say. "Would you think the same if I had warts and squinty eyes? If I was an old woman instead of a child? Don't you SEE?! It's the magic. The magic makes me look like this. So that people can trust me." Her voice began to crack. "So I can kill them..."

Suddenly the girl hugged Arthur hard. Buried her face in Arthur's neck and cried like the little girl she was. This set Arthur's mind completely and without doubts. He was taking her to the castle to talk to his father.

He would understand, he had to.

Arthur insisted she walk with her hood off. He had to bend a little to hold her hand but she looked so scared he couldn't help it. Besides, she kept trying to bury her face in Arthur's leg and hide behind him. She was only a little girl, not cursed, not a monster. Just a little girl told she was cursed and still petrified of her own shadow even after a good meal and wash.

Silently, blank faced and slightly bored, Uther listened as Arthur once more tried to convince his father to let the girl stay.

"She has nowhere else to go," he insisted. Pathetic desperation tinged his voice.

The King pretended to consider it, "well Morgana will need a personal maid," he replied slowly.

Arthur's face became blotchy with rage, "She's a CHILD!!" For the first time ever, Arthur dared shout at his father.

Uther's face was still blank. "Excuse me," he replied in a deceptively calm, controlled voice.

Arthur backtracked sharply, the words spilled out of his mouth, "It would give the wrong impression to the people, Morgana using a child as a servant."

But Uther was decided, magic, even those only accused of it, could not be allowed in Camalot. The child would be taken to the outskirts of his realm, left there for the gods to do with as they willed. "Have you considered the shadow hanging over the child?"

"The soldiers were poisoned and the culprit caught and punished," Arthur was still being wary though. Good boy. "There is no real link with the girl."

"The kitchen refused to serve her..."

"Until the cook met her, and realised her error," Arthur swiftly countered.

Uther suddenly changed his mind on a whim. He'd meet the girl for himself. He would meet her and decide for himself whether to and how to keep her. "Then bring her here."

From within, Arthur smiled. This was exactly what he's wanted, once Uther saw the little girl he would thaw.

And it would have been perfect if the little girl had stuck to the script. Well, one can't help their name can they?

"Her name is Creirwy." Uther's head snapped up and his face contorted.

Eventually he hissed "What did you say?"

"Please sir. It's what they call me." The voice was soft and the lisp was heavier than it had been in the morning. Ceri had refused to take her hood down, insisted it covered her face and instead looked like a miniature ghoul in her dark tattered cloak. Beautiful yet ravaged.

Uther pushed himself of his throne heavily and desperately peered at Ceri's face under her hood. Frustrated, and not caring if he hurt her, he ripped the whole cloak from her. For the first time, Uther spluttered as he searched for something to stay.

His reaction was completely different from Arthur's. Instead of being filled with wonder, his heart slowed. The King's face became grey and he was staggering.

"Go," he whispered, hoarse.

Arthur didn't wait. He grabbed Ceri's hand and they almost ran backwards to the door.

Morgana was waiting on the other side. She grabbed at Ceri as if to check that she was still alive. After hugging her tightly and without letting go she looked up at Arthur. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say no..."

Morgana released Ceri and frowned. "Well we have to get her settled in and showing her face around the castle. If Uncle Uther can get used to her, then he'll be less likely to change his mind."

"Where's she going to stay?" Arthur wasn't comfortable hugging Ceri the way Morgana was. She looked so possessive. Like a mother. He was content just keeping an eye on her.

"In my room," the reply was quick and non negotiable. Morgana was already leading Ceri away.

Arthur ran after them and grabbed Ceri's other hand. "She can't stay in your room. That's the other side of the castle!"

Morgana smirked at him. "We'll she can't stay in _yours_."

But Arthur was the Prince and what he said was final. "The rooms next to mine are free, she'll be staying there." He showed it. He knew it. Ignoring Morgana's bristling he knelt on front of Ceri. His Angel Ceri. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Ceri beamed at him with one of her teeth missing. She was adorable. With her wavy hair and huge eyes Arthur suddenly realised that he couldn't imagine life without her. As the adoration on his face showed, Ceri's face darkened. But Arthur was so far gone that he didn't notice.

"I say we get a maid to change your clothes and get us some food."

**Just for darling Samina (and all my other lovely readers who may have forgotton):**

**To review:**

**Click the bix that says Click to Review**

**Write your name in the box indicated**

**Then write me a review**

**And finally click the box which will send me a dinky little review!**

**And who says I'd fail GCSE English language?**

**No excuses! review!**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I took so long to update. I was on holiday back in the homeland that is bangladesh. God I missed Englad so much. Thanks for the reviews, I think I answered most of them personally. If I didn't have a go at me in your review, I won't mind. My friend Samina recently (today) renewed my massive crush on Bradley James because she finally put pics of when she met them at the MCM Expo up on Facebook!! Lucky B----h. I knew I'd regret not going. So I'm venting my frustration by updating. **

**On with the story:  
**

_Ceri beamed at him with one of her teeth missing. She was adorable. With her wavy hair and huge eyes Arthur suddenly realised that he couldn't imagine life without her. As the adoration on his face showed, Ceri's face darkened. But Arthur was so far gone that he didn't notice._

_"I say we get a maid to change your clothes and get us some food."_

_--  
_

Arthur was soon to be back from his first trip with the knights beyond the town walls. Ceri was jittery with nerves. Every few minutes she'd run to the window only to sigh with disappointment.

Gwen eventually got irritated. "Stop it," she snapped, lightly tapping at Ceri's hand as she tried to rush to the window again. The girl gasped with shock and gave Gwenevire the Look. The younger girl bit her trembling lip lightly and the hurt in her eyes dimmed the room.

Again, like she always did, Gwenevire found herself apologizing profusely. "Oh Ceri, I'm sorry sweetie. But I'm going to prick you with one of these needles if you keep rushing around like that."

Her green eyes flickered with tears. "I'm sorry Gwen. I'm just so excited. I've missed Arthur _so_ much. I'll try to be more patient," she murmured softly and ducked her head sadly. Her blond curls covered her face and the sight of looking so wretched made Gwen feel even more guilt than it usually did. Ceri always hit a sore spot with Gwen; she did with everyone it seemed.

Gwen hugged her tightly. "I only need to fix this tear and brush your hair. Stay still for a few more minutes okay?" She pushed Ceri's face up to face her.

"Yes Gwen." But her eyes were still sad. Gwen hated herself for it.

As Gwen brushed her child mistress's hair, she frantically tried to think of a way to cheer her up. Arthur would kill her if he found out Gwen had upset Ceri. Literally. As Gwen tried to get the curls under control she came up with it. "Why don't we get Lady Morgana and the King, they can wait on the gates of town with us. That way you can see Arthur as soon as he arrives."

"Oh Please! Yes please Gwen!" She waited stock still as Gwen finished her hair, but as soon as Gwen declared her done, whirled around and hugged her tightly. "Oh Thank You Gwen!!"

Gwen felt her heart brighten and pulled away to survey her once more.

They'd found her at 8, and now she was the age that Arthur had been when he'd found her. At thirteen and on the verge of womanhood, her features had matured. Creiry was only average height but was so skinny that she looked taller. The kindest way Gwen could describe her would have been waiflike. But it was worse than that. She was unnaturally skinny and her eyes were simply huge compared to her face. However, Ceri made up for it all with incredible features, perfect cheekbones, pale skin and a devastating smile. The girl was bubbly, easily excitable and the aura surrounding her was pure love. Ceri loved everything and was loved in return.

She was particularly adored by Arthur and his father, King Uther. Ceri was their jewel, their baby. Anything she wanted she got. The King doted on her and Arthur always took time out of his education to play with her. And Ceri, in turn, loved them the best of everyone. Morgana too, they were practically sisters.

Gwen realised Ceri was saying something, she snapped back to reality, "pardon?"

"Can we go see Uther now? Please?" Ceri bounced with excitement.

Gwen held her hand and let the girl rush through the castle, towing her along. Ceri breathlessly skidded to a stop in front of the doors to the throne room. As the soldiers knocked and announced her entrance, she smoothed her hair and tugged her dress back in to shape. Moments before the door opened she flashed Gwen a grateful smile. But it was as the doors opened to let her see Uther that Ceri's face really began to glow with happiness.

Even though the girl was obviously buzzing she still kept her head low and curtsied far from the front of the King's throne. Her head remained bowed until the King called her, not a long wait.

"Ceri!" Uther was grinning slightly inanely. He slumped slightly in his chair, after so long he finally relaxed.

Ceri ran and skidded to a halt in front of Uther's throne. She misjudged however and landed on top of the King. The big, bad wolf just laughed and steadied her. "You're much too big for this but..." with ease he lifted her slender frame onto to an arm of the throne.

"I want to wait at the town walls for Arthur. Please come with us dad?" Ceri's voice was innocent but around her everything chilled.

_Dad_

Gwen cleared her throat and began to back for the door, but stopped, as she realised that Uther's face was beginning to unfreeze. Was he choking, he was jerking slightly? Gwen forced herself to walk back towards the throne. Uther needed revival.

"Of course." Uther stuttered.

"YAY!!" Ceri squealed, jumped, landed hard on Uther's lap. But with a quick kiss on the King's cheek all was forgiven and the little girl, with grace that was not a child's rushed her way out of the hall.

--

"MorGANA!!" Ceri burst into the older girl's room.

"I'm here!" Morgana called. As usual she forgave Ceri for bursting in. "But I'm in the bath so wait."

It was a vain request; Ceri walked past the screen anyway and daintily sat on the edge of Morgana's bath. She was, however, kind enough to keep her eyes averted.

"Gwen, the King and I are going to wait for Arthur at the town walls. Come with us?" Morgana ignored the stab of jealousy she felt, Ceri was her baby, and of course everyone loved her, Morgana had no right to feel the way she did. But it was hard that Arthur loved the little girl so much. Before Ceri, Arthur and Morgana had been best friends, spending all their free time _together. _But since Ceri all Arthur did was play with Ceri or if he visited Morgana it was with little Ceri in tow.

"Naturally, go call my maid, I'm ready to be dressed." Ceri rushed out of the room and told the nearest guard to call Morgana's maid. By the time she was back Morgana was wrapped in a towel and was sitting at her mirror, brushing out her hair.

Gently, Ceri tugged the comb out of Morgana's hand and did it for her. Morgana looked at the Ceri's reflection in the mirror, but the girl had her eyes on Morgana's hair. Suddenly she spoke.

"Morgana?"

"Yes," finally Ceri met her eyes in the mirror.

In a manner, that was completely out of character, as if discussing impending disaster Ceri answered, "Will you and Arthur get married?"

Morgana kept herself neutral, she ignored her any cries of her disobedient heart and pretended this was like any other weird conversation she had with Ceri. "Why do you ask that, Ceri?" Morgana found it unbelievably fascinating how Ceri's mind worked. Simply, because there was no rhythm to it. No link between topics of conversation and her curiosity was unending.

"Because Arthur's turning 19 in a month and no one's talked about his marriage. I always thought that you were to be his wife. But no one's made any plans. Why?" A little crease grew on her forehead as she frowned.

Morgana chuckled and playfully rubbed at Ceri's forehead. Just as playfully Ceri pushed Morgana away and continued to frown. "If anyone else frowned as much as you poor Ceri they would have a permanent line on their forehead. Did you know that Ceri?"

"The gods love me! What can I say?" Ceri posed with her hand on her hip. With her red dress and blond hair waving around her waist it wasn't that hard to believe.

Morgana realised she looked even less existential than usual. "Have you lost weight again?!"

Ceri shook her head in incredulity. She ran to Morgana until she was standing next to her. She raised her hands above her head. She waited a tantalized second. Ceri bumped Morgana with a bony hip. "'Tis a race 'tween Uther and yourself. Last one there has to clean my room!"

Before Morgana could grab her she rushed from the room, tripping over the hem of her dress as she did. Still, Morgana couldn't catch her.

--

Arthur tried to not jolt his arm or his push his horse to far as the galloped back towards Camalot. At home, Ceri, Morgana and the King waited for him, he only had to get there.

Ah. His little angel Creirwy, with the beautiful green eyes and gold hair, slender as bird but with the grace of a cat. Arthur found himself remembering his last image of her as she saw him off. The others had stayed at the gates but Ceri had snuck away on her horse and stood on the Hill of Ceridwen too see him of. At the time, Arthur had been in agonizing pain that his Ceri hadn't been at the castle to say goodbye.

That final glance back to town had robbed him of breath.

Silhouetted against the sky, to the left of town a single figure watched him ride away. Hair at the mercy of a gale and with her features hidden from light, Arthur had never thought of her as truly magical. Devine, a figment of his imagination he'd even considered her, but never a being of magic.

Arthur's horse suddenly reared, threatening to throw Arthur off. One handed, the Prince clutched at the reigns. "Creirwy!" The sentiment burst from Arthur as he struggled to stay on his horse. At the sound of his voice, the horse calmed slightly and Arthur managed to get him back under control. But as Arthur steadied himself on the saddle, he processed the screams of pain from his arm. He'd used it to help him still the horse. Seconds before spots covered his vision Arthur called to a knight to help him.

None of them heard.

--

Uther gripped Ceri's hand firmly. It would not do to have her slipping in the mud. An hour had slipped by already and a slight fear had gripped Uther.

"That's enough. We shou-," Ceri suddenly ripped her hand from his own and rushed across the mud. It splashed everywhere but none landed on her clothes.

She was calling Arthur's name excitedly. The mud seemed to be sticking to her, refusing to release the clutch it had on her. Ceri was determined though and steadily made her way through it, the second that her feet hit the path she rushed up the road in a flurry of hair and skirts. "Arthur!"

Uther couldn't see as far as Ceri could, he'd just have to take the girl's word for it. "Ceri come back here, you'll hurt yourself," he commanded her.

He prayed that for once Ceri would listen to him, but as always when Arthur was involved, Ceri lost all sense of propriety. Uther let it be though, she was only a child. When could Uther ever bare to scold her, especially when she looked so wretchedly miserable with those eyes when he did. Instead Uther signalled to Gwen to rush after her and catch Ceri before she hurt herself.

Gwen, clever girl that she was, didn't bother going across the mud instead she went around in the shallows. Even then it clung to her shoes and skirts. The mud must have been heavy as Gwen struggled to reach Ceri.

Figures on horseback suddenly caught Uther's eye. His son was home. Off like a shot Ceri ran to the horses. The Knights of Camalot descended on her like arrows.

"CREIRWY!!" the bellow reached the knights better than it did the girl it was intended for. Finally, the knights noticed the girl and slowed.

Ceri continued to run to the lead horse. Was she crying? Why was crying? "What's happened," Uther hissed at Morgana next to him.

Morgana had paled "Arthur looks pale. He's injured," she seemed to be fighting the urge to join Ceri. But someone had to stay next to the King. Uther was glad to see where her priorities were.

Arthur was pale. Much too pale, and his lips were cracked. He seemed to be swaying in his saddle. Bleary eyes focused on Ceri and the Prince straightened in his saddle. Chin up and colour flooded his cheeks. "Creirwy," he seemed to murmur.

Her blond hair caught the last of the sunlight as it skidded to a halt before a waiting Arthur. The Prince grinned and hauled Ceri onto the saddle with him one handed. Arthur and Ceri slowed, but the other knights of Camalot continued to gallop hard through the town gate. Crowds cheered at the sight of them and still Arthur and Ceri leisurely made their way over to the King. Together they made a little bubble of peace around them, letting the horse lead itself. Uther felt his heart rise at the sight of the two of them chattering and laughing on their way to the castle.

**Unfortunately I haven't actually got much more prepared after this. I mean I have ideas in my head but not much on paper.** **I need all the encouragment I can get. That means reviews, reviews, reviews.**

**I Honestly love you guys. Take care of yourselves;**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I cannot be trusted AT ALL. But Hey, Merlin's back on the BBC today so this is my present to ya'll and extra long chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'd rather be eating my Kinder Bueno White. Which is actually what I'm doing, which is distracting me.**

"Please please can we go hunting tomorrow? And then go to that lake you showed me before you left?" Ceri smile was warm and Arthur couldn't help his answering grin.

"Are you going to let me rest at all today Ceri?" Arthur cut another piece of apple and handed it to her.

Ceri paused with the apple halfway to her mouth. Her head cocked to one side as she considered it. "Not really," she nudged him playfully. But she turned to him solemnly seconds later, "are you really so tired?"

Arthur was tired, really and truly bone tired but when it came to Ceri he just didn't care. Instead of replying, he only nudged the apple towards her mouth and as she chewed he tried to think of a question, something Morgana would ask, "What are you wearing to your ball?"

"Whatever fits me. The way things are going Gwen says I will have to find out on the day." Ceri's smile dimmed and almost without realising she leaned her head against Arthur's shoulder, seeking comfort.

Gently he pulled a strand of her hair out of its style and tangled it round his fingers thoughtfully. "What did Gwen mean?" When trying to get information out of Ceri Arthur had learned it was best to talk about other people, not Ceri herself.

"She says I'm losing weight again," Ceri murmured.

Keeping his voice soft Arthur replied, "How long has she been saying that for?"

"A month maybe? I suddenly feel so tired now. Can I go sleep?" Ceri's voice was faded and she gently turned her face into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur didn't reply, just made himself comfortable and stroked her hair some more as he finished the apple. Quicker than usual, Ceri slept. Only twenty minutes later she was snoring in a whisper and slipping off of his shoulder. Arthur lay down on the grass with Ceri curled up at his side and let his eyes drift shut.

Arthur woke to find Ceri struggling. She scratched and gouged at his side. Her feet kicked him harder than he would have thought she was capable of, painfully. But he didn't notice the pain, only that Ceri was terrified and sobbing with fear.

"Get away. Please? Please I beg you. Leave me alone I beg you. Mercy." Her chest heaved as her voice tore at Arthur's heart.

Arthur grabbed her arms, blind to anything but her face. "Wake up. Ceri, it's just a dream. You're safe Ceri. Creirwy! It's Arthur. You're safe, don't fear."

Suddenly Ceri's green eyes snapped open and bored into Arthur's. Her face was marble and her eyes-Dear gods, her eyes were burning from some insane fire within. When Arthur paused in shock Ceri released herself and rushed to her feet backing away.

Just as suddenly as her eyes had burned, the fire in them doused and all that was left was a petrified Ceri. She began to shudder and her eyes were huge, begging for forgiveness. Arthur simply rushed to hug her.

As soon as Arthur reached for her, Ceri dropped to her knees sobbing.

"How long have you been having the nightmares for?"

"Since the night of my birthday," Her reply muffled in her hands and Arthur felt awful seeing her with her head bowed so in front of him. He dropped quickly and hugged her tightly, trying to make her feel safe again.

She tucked her head onto Arthur's shoulder and hugged him so tightly, though as usual she was careful to avoid his broken arm, that he could almost feel his bones protesting. "Gwen's been so kind. She's been refitting all my dresses, giving me medicine for the pain, stayed up with me in the night. The castle can feel very..." Ceri quivered slightly, her face still hidden from Arthur, "different at night. I owe her so much."

Suddenly Arthur realised that his shoulder was damp. Ceri was crying. Good lords Ceri was crying. Horror gripped Arthur, "Sh sh sh," he insisted rubbing tears off of Ceri's face. She couldn't cry! Arthur was making her cry.

"Sorry. I'll stop now. I just need a minute." Ceri pushed Arthur away and stared into space for a moment. When she faced him again her face was calmer, more peaceful. She wasn't crying anymore.

Arthur felt his own fear cool down again. "Well Gwen can sleep tonight. You'll stay in my room. And tomorrow we'll go to Gaius. He'll know what to do"

"Thank you Arthur," Ceri seemed almost to sigh. She then laughed forcefully, "we have to head back to the castle."

Arthur tried to make his answering laugh boisterous though he failed, "Anything for you my dear Ceri. Anything," he tried to sound playful but the last word sounded more like the worshiping vow that it was.

"You really should not say things like that. One day I shall take you up on it."

"All you will receive is my compliance," Arthur winked at her.

"Swear it," Ceri retorted swiftly.

"I swear by any god listening to this ridiculous conversation."

Ceri laughed, and though her smile faded it was not sorrow that **faded** it this time, simply exhaustion.

--

"Arthur are you sure you do not mind sleeping on the floor?" Ceri peered out from between Arthur's heavy covers, made even more weighty by hers underneath, and watched guiltily as he stretched, getting ready for bed.

"Ceri I wouldn't be able to sleep in my bed anyway knowing that you were at all uncomfortable. You, are doing me a favour, sleeping here where I can keep an eye on you myself."

Ceri slipped out of the bed and pleaded with Arthur with her huge captivating eyes, "How am _I _meant to sleep knowing that I've taken your bed from you?"

Arthur turned around and faced Ceri properly. Her bony figure almost disappeared **envelped **inside one of Arthur's old sparring tunics that she'd stolen from him just before he left. As he surveyed her, the realisation hit Arthur that the girl before him he almost worshipped truly was simply a child. Still really a child like she had been when he had first sheltered her all those years ago.

"I can't believe you were that to sleep." Arthur scoffed, not allowing the sudden rush of emotions show.

Ceri reached down to tug at the hemline at her shin. She shrugged, still bent. "It's comfy. And...it still smells like you. Helps me sleep."

Arthur knelt and gathered little Ceri into his arms. She clutched at him severely, buried her nose behind his ear at the base of his hairline. "I missed you too Ceri, coming back to you is coming home," he whispered.

"I love you Arthur," Ceri whispered.

Arthur felt something in his chest shudder and hugged Ceri even tighter as if to stave it off.

Ceri simply huddled closer and inhaled him in. Almost immediately she relaxed against him as she finally accepted the pull of exhaustion. Arthur knew what was required of him. He stood up, bringing Ceri with him easily. She was so light he could sit her comfortably in place with one arm. Arthur tossed his pillows onto the window seat and followed up with the quilt he was using to soften the floor he was supposed to sleep on. Ceri barely stirred as he wrapped her in her own blanket. Finally he settled into the window seat and covered them both in his. Sleepily, Ceri buried her eyes and nose in Arthur's neck and just curled herself into Arthur.

If her mouth hadn't been so close to Arthur's ear he never would have heard her breathe, "Please don't ever love me. Be wary Prince Arthur."

Arthur only hugged her closer and let his eyes wander the courtyard out the window. If he hadn't been so sleepy he would have found it strange that the old **rowan **tree had two shadows. As if someone lurked in the darkness created by its branches.

Several times during the night Ceri began to fidget and shuffle restlessly, however Arthur would stroke her hair or her back until she eventually settled quietly against him once more.

It was just before the sun rose that the strangest and worst nightmare happened.

Arthur woke as Ceri pushed herself away from him and shrugged off her blanket. She left it tangled on the floor and, without even glancing back at the bewildered Arthur, banged her way out of the room. Naturally Arthur rushed after her, "Ceri what are you doing?" He grabbed her shoulder and spun her round to him. Her eyes bored roughly into his face. The fire he had seen hours ago had ignited with a terrible vengeance. Once again, Arthur released her in shock. Her unseeing eyes turned away and she continued to walk in the direction she had been. Wary to touch her, Arthur followed a close distance behind. Not once did Ceri waver as in complete silence, not even her footsteps making a sound, she made her way to the east tower; the tallest tower of the three, it was often used by Gaius to observe the heavens. The locked door held no barrier for Ceri, simply swinging open at her touch. Anxiety graduated to fear within him as Arthur hurried behind Ceri and debated dragging her forcibly back to his room.

But a tiny, while very influential, part of Arthur screamed about magic, curses and fear.

Ceri headed straight to the boundary wall and proceeded to push herself up it. Arthur leapt on her unceramoniosly. Luckily, fear had not robbed Arthur of all sense and he managed to take most of the weight of thier fall. The moment they fell, Arthur immediately rolled over so that Ceri was beneath him.

She'd been climbing up the wall so as to throw herself off of the tower! He was so terrified for Ceri now that not even those terrible, haunted eyes boring into him could deter him now. Though she struggled weakly, Ceri seemed to have lost her will and quickly dropped limp.

Was she murmuring? Ceri's lips seemed to be twitching and Arthur could hear hissing at almost breaths level. "Better dead than living - greater good - before it's too late. They'll come for me. I will not stop them. Could I bare it? Of everyone; why?"

When Arthur could not contain himself any longer, he began to shake Ceri awake, desperate to bring her back to herself. At first, Ceri got louder, struggled with him but Arthur was persistent.

Suddenly Ceri's shoving hands were replaced with hands that clutched at Arthur for comfort.

"Arthur," the whispered moan seemed to tear its way passed her throat and ripped at Arthur's composure as it did. Ceri buried her face in his neck, her nose pressed hard just below his ear. No more words sounded from her, she simply buried herself in Arthur and shook from shock and terror. And all Arthur could do was try to hold the pieces of her her together.

**Woah I know there's something slightly off about this chapter. I tried to fix it but it only got worse so I've left it as it is. I hope you managed to enjoy it slightly.**

**Enjoy Merlin tonight, love you samina, love you my readers. Drop reviews b/c I like them as much as Kinder Bueno. Happy Eid for tomorrow anyone who's celebrating.**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confession: I've totally underestimated sixth form**. **As a result this is only half the update I wanted it to be. However I really didn't want to let enyone down for a second week so I decided just to give you what I had. **

**Also, if anyone can guess where some of my inspiration came from I'll give them a hint of what happens in the next chapter. Oh and this chapter is kind of extreme but all will be explained soon I promise.**

**DISCLAIMED**

Arthur once again marvelled at the transformation Ceri had made in only a single hour. An hour hence Ceri had come back from Gaius's rooms with eyes dull, bloodless face and trembling so furiously that her very outline was blurred. Yet now before him sauntered a bewitchingly graceful girl with huge eyes that captivated and captured all in the room. Each smile she released swept the room like a warm wind.

Something had changed about Ceri since last night. Within her something seemed to have frozen though Arthur appeared to be the only one who'd noticed. Fiercely, Arthur wished that he'd had the opportunity to give her a tight bear hug, release some of that cold. Gwen flashed Arthur a shy smile as once again she caught Arthur staring at Ceri as she danced from across the hall like the possessive idiot he'd turned into since last night. Arthur's attempts to turn his back on her were as impossible as it was for him to stop his heart beating. Instead he forcefully turned his head away and quickly drew himself into a friends conversation.

He obviously was not that involved however as he was aware of it the very moment the dance ended and a flushed and sparkling Ceri was introduced by Uther himself to Sir Frederick of Carleon upon Usk. Bastard. Gracing him with her hand, Ceri leaned her head closer to him to hear him better. Arthur sucked in a gushfull of air and tore his eyes away. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Instead of thinking about it, he pushed it to a tiny little corner of his mind and attempted to act at least a little like the prince he was. No use. He'd only taken three steps away from her when he was forced to whirl himself round to face her again. Now she was giving him her hand, she wouldn't raise her head to look at him so gazed at him through dark lashes. She allowed him to pull her towards the next dance. Arthur repressed a growl and began to shove his way through the crowd towards them. Not enough shoving was involved, no one got in the way of the prince. It was strange that now he was finally acting on his sudden insanity that he realised that there was something very peculiar about it. It was unnatural, Ceri was his sister, his anchor, his guardian angel in flesh. So why should it now anger him so when he saw Sir Fredrick lead her through the dance. That his chest hurt when he saw the way Ceri attentively listened to his rambling, how she smiled fondly at him. When had his feelings taken such a turn, to what dark alley?

_She is thirteen._

The thought made Arthur buckle slightly. Someone grabbed him and helped him stagger upright again. Morgana kept her hand on his arm to steady him, too Arthur it felt more like a restraint. As she forcefully looked at him, Arthur wondered whether he was being obvious with his obsession or she was more intuitive than he realised. No words passed between them but Morgana's glare intensified as she appeared to read something in Arthur's expression. With one last grip on his arm she was away. In her wake Arthur clamped down on every thought to do with Ceri and focused on the other people in the hall.

Other than the distraction of the crown Prince, the ball being held to celebrate young Lady Crierwy's thirteenth birthday and her coming into society was going perfectly. She'd proved to be not only miraculously beautiful but an excellent dancer, witty and had already captured a number of the unattached hearts in the hall, and some of the ones that were already tightly bound. Arthur allowed himself to sneak one little peak at Ceri's back, her head gracefully tossed back to laugh. He wondered if she was truly so flawless or if his thoughts blinded and deafened him. He wondered what it was they were blinding him to.

Half an hour later, Sir Frederick found Arthur sipping wine and listening to the energetic rabbiting of young Miss Percy. Slightly spitefully, Arthur made him wait for five full minutes before acknowledging his presence and therefore by court etiquette allowing him to finally speak.

"Hail Prince Arthur. Marvellous Ball with excellent company. Though you are being very quiet, not at all like your usual self. Not jealous of your father's ward I hope?"

"Of course not, simply forcing her to accept the attentions she deserves yet would gratefully refuse if guaranteed the distraction of my antics. No, tonight is for her alone, if she wishes it or not."

"She is an astonishing woman, extraordinary." Awe dripped into his words.

Arthur's voice lost its false humour and became tight. "She is still a child, only just stepped into her teens."

Frederick continued swiftly, heedless of the tension in his Prince. "Many young women have married at thirteen, it is a respectable age."

"For uneducated peasant women it is a necessity but not for a lady of the court. The idea disgusts me, particularly when I feel that no one that I see in this room is worthy enough to be her betrothed." Arthur was mad, furious and his glare at Frederick was enough to silence him and send him backing away.

Though Frederick was wise enough to continue his admiration Ceri from a distance, his position was soon taken by Sir Rolan, Thadir...Harrison. No more- enough. Arthur ripped his way through the crowd.

"Lady Ceri-" the words that had welled inside him dried up suddenly. He was left in front of Ceri, dry mouthed and ridiculous. The glacier green eyes watched him in silence.

"Would you care to dance Prince Arthur?" Ceri showed him the semblance of a smile more comfortable as a smirk. The poeple gathered around her bristled at a woman asking any man let alone the Prince of Camelot to dance.

Arthur silently bowed to her and led her to the line already five minutes into thier dance. The Prince and his partner cut in with silence. Minutes went by while their silence went unbroken and they followed the moves of a dance formed years ago. Silence until Arthur broke in gently, "You know I love you Ceri." She hadn't suspected the statement and though their gazes had been locked together already, it was like Ceri finally raised her eyes to his.

"Do _not_ say it. Arthur don't ever say that aloud again." Ceri's eyes were frantically skimming the room as if someone could have overheared.

Arthur followed her but he saw different from her. What he saw forced him to speak. They don't really like you Ceri. All they see is figure and face." He indicated to the eyes that tried to keep their hungry glares hidden.

"Don't say that as if you are any better." Ceri's anger was muted though.

"I-"

"I believe that I made it clear that you weren't to say that. Furthermore I shall dance, laugh and talk with whoever I wish."

"No. None of these men are good enough for you!"

"And you are?" Ceri hissed up at him. She had to throw her head backwards completely to glare at him. Arthur's heart stuttered, as did his tongue. Even with her eyes narrowed at him and her hands digging into his arms, she was by far the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. And truly, by his own reasoning, someone as flawed as him could never be on equal footing to someone so heartstoppingly perfect. He could not respond.

The rest of the dance continued in frosty silence; Arthur only kept his hold on her a second too long as she swiftly left him when the dance ended.

Though many people such as Sir Frederick of Carleon upon Usk enjoyed the cold between their Prince and the object of their infatuation, Morgana from within her circle of admirers watched with a quivering heart.

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter and this week's episode.**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to the wolf with tears. Sorry for being AWOL. My excuse AS. Anyone who's been there will understand. I can't make you any promises. x**

**Disclaimer: Screw this, just read.**

As the night lengthened, the guests slowly dispersed, none of them invited to stay at the castle.

Surprisingly Arthur was sober for once at the end of the ball. So he could not use drink as an excuse for his behaviour afterwards.

"Ceri. I can't understand why you're being like this. What can I do to help?" Arthur pleaded desperately. Morgana was ignored in the background of Arthur's rooms.

"Arthur I cannot understand why _you _are being like this." Ceri faced Arthur down angrily. "Why must you suddenly be so - obsessed with me?"

Arthur couldn't answer her question truthfully. "I care about you Ceri. Many people would wish to take advantage of you."

"The same way that you want to?" For the first time ever Ceri was absolutely livid with Arthur. She was trembling, her lips so tense they were only quill dashes across her face, a slender upturned nose flared against him and Ceri's eyes clawed across his face.

Morgana spit out a warning. "Arthur." She could go no further as her voice suddenly died in her throat.

"You want me to marry you. To chain myself to you. You dream about it at night and it angers you when I even smile at someone other than you."

Ceri paused as if hoping for a rebuttal. But none came as Arthur was so shocked, so surprised at the words coming out of Ceri's mouth he was made ridiculous. Ceri continued even louder than before. "You want me to marry you so that I can exist only for your happiness and not even for my own. Then once you'd drained every bit of my soul you'd use my husk as a breeding animal, "here Ceri's voice began to tremble, "and what's worse is that none of this is because you actually love me, heavens forbid," it advanced to stuttering. "It's because of this mask, this cloak I'd do anything to be rid of." Ceri managed to make it to the end of her spiel before the tears fell.

And as always Arthur felt **inexorably** dragged to her to give comfort. But as he drew near, Ceri clawed the tears from her face.

"Arthur Pendragon, if I had a huge bulbous nose that took up half my face would you love me?"

Before Arthur could reply, she was already moving on. "If I had blood red eyes, midnight black hair?" She suddenly snatched Arthur's hand and ran it across her lips. Arthur breath suffocated in his throat, his fingers spasmed as they lost contact with her lips.

"If I had a hare lip, would you still think of me the way that you do?"

"What do you want me to say? How can you expect me to explain something so - unexplainable?"

"How eloquent Pendragon!"

Arthur couldn't find words to explain it to himself let alone Ceri. And besides what the hell had been the question again? In the end he just hugged her trembling frame. "I don't understand Ceri. Would you prefer to be that way? To have the hare lip and red eyes or whatever it was you said? Your face is you Ceri. It's part of who are. If you say that you would prefer to be anyone else, you would be lying." He kissed the top of her head, lingering slightly.

Ceri gently pushed him away and shook her head so softly her hair didn't move. "You're the one telling untruths this time Arthur." Abruptly but not hurriedly, Ceri turned her face from Arthur's and left the room.

Morgana followed her out but before leaving glared at Arthur, squinting at something beyond him, "She'll be the death of you Pendragon."

And Arthur was left alone, isolated in a room.

As Ceri ran her fingers across Arthur's damp forehead his thrashing slowed and his incoherent murmurs faded to whispers.

She waited silently for his sleep to become peaceful before speaking.

"I can't stay long. I am not certain as to what is going to happen but... It scares me. It's happening too quick. Even you've begun to react. And I love you and Uther and Gwen, Morgana, Gaius so much and I- Something bad is going to _happen_. I can hear them whisper in my ear, they are calling me to them, to hurry. But whatever happens, whatever I hear or start to feel, the thoughts that I could -h-h-hurt you or anyone it pains so much.

I don't have much of a heart - it's strange talking to you when you are asleep and cannot hear me. But it's not really been easy for us to talk lately, has it? It is for the best this way. What was I - ah yes. I don't really have much of a heart, not a proper beating heart in my chest. No. To find my heart they'd have to open up you, Uther, Gwen, Morgana, even Gaius and they'd find parts of this tiny shrivelled looking thing, looking a bit like a leech, attached to each of your hearts. I think I'm trying to drag this out a bit. Cannot for much longer, I can feel myself start to change little by little." As she'd spoken Ceri had sunk further in on herself until she was almost hunched completely over Arthur. Here she paused, forced herself straight again and spoke with greater strength, determination and awareness of a fast approaching deadline pushing her on. She reached for the bag at her feet. "I've been anxious for a while now about what would happen to you when I changed. What I would do to you. I found a book in Gaius's rooms, not going to ask what it was doing there. I've done the spell on Morgana, Uther and Gwen. I don't think I need to do Gaius, there are signs that he's done this regularly on his rooms so he should be fine. Oh, panic is coming. Get straight to work Ceri."

And so Ceri did. Here her voice collapsed into an almost mumble that was only coherent to herself. Occasionally, her fingers brushed Arthur's unconscious body, more often towards the end, but she rigidly refrained from anymore. Even as she passed a weave of herbs and hair that only she and Arthur would be able to identify as her own around his neck before placing it far beneath his bed.

She smoothed her skirts, still the elaborate dress from the ball, and again sat in her place on the bed beside Arthur. "Now I know all of Gaius's books on magic states that simplest works best but I thought a compliment of many strong spells would be best simply because I don't know what you will be up against. And the protection has to last well into the future. I wish I could be certain that there would be someone here to protect you from danger, magic, me... yourself. But I've done what I can. All that is left is to get as far away while I can."

She stood, brushed off her skirts with quivering hands but spoke brusquely. "Take care of yourself Pendragon. If you are lucky we shan't meet again." Ceri slipped a jagged piece of amber beneath his pillow as goodbye.

She only half turned to go before whirling around again, brushing her lips across Arthur's forehead.

Several tears splashed onto Arthur's lax face but as if his sleeping body had realised the severity of the situation it was completely unreactive.

She was stood, still with her lips to Arthur's body, when her body went rigid against her will. Something caught in her throat, eyes rolled; the floor caught her unmercifully as her body reluctantly greeted it.

Hours, possibly seconds or even minutes later she shot up from the floor in one fluid, vicious movement. The only obvious difference to her was the dark scorched looking skin twining, curling across her left collar bone. It was a deliberate shape. A pattern or vine of some sort. She struggled it appeared to understand her surroundings, to fit them into the right context. But the moment she comprehended the Prince of Camelot she leapt, nails as talons she sprang at him only to find herself on the other side of the room, thrown into the wall, nose and hands bleeding, muscles spasming painfully against her will. With a longer run up she launched herself at him again. Only to find herself skidding through the hallway outside. In the future she'd have the patience and power to dismantle the spells before trying again. This time she just opened her mouth and let rip an unholy shriek of fury and frustration.

All within the castle, but not passed its walls, heard her cry and woke screaming.

When Arthur woke the next day, he would find everyone in the castle but himself, Morgana, Gaius, Uther and Gwen drowned in their own blood, but he woke wondering about the trail of tears on his face, the pebble under his pillow and the heap of ashes beneath his bed. He'd soon know the fate of the rest of the castle's inhabitants and he would rip his way into Ceri's bedroom to find her sheets torn and awry. He'd link the two quickly and fall to the floor in shock.

**Seriously, reviews are inspiration, and I darn well need it. But also, I really want to know how this chapter went down so let me know. xx**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is a really short chapter, but because I'm a lazy sod with a busy life it's all I have so I thought I'd get it up there for you guys and then just update as soon as I can. I'm going to try and force some more out right now, so maybe *whisper* look for an update soon? I did force more out! Yay!  
**

"Gwen, something is wrong with Arthur. He refuses to get out of bed. Not even for breakfast, training or hunting. I took a tiny little glance under his covers. He _is_ still alive. What do I do; drag him out?" Merlin relished the thought but it quickly left him at the sight of Gwen's tear streaked face as she washed her mistress's clothes.

"Gwen?" Merlin rushed to her side and clutched her arms as a gesture of comfort but it became a sign of his own fear. First, Arthur, now Gwen. Now that he thought of it, even Gaius had been out of sorts this morning.

She only pulled herself away from him and took a few shaky breaths. Gwen opened her mouth to say something, several times in fact, but in the end she only shrugged and went back to her work with a weakness that had not been there before. What had happened last night and why would no body tell him? Merlin was hurt, more than that he was very concerned.

Contemplatively his eyes lingered on Gwen's washing. A flash of red and grey caught them, a bodice too small to be Morgana's. Merlin swiftly made to turn out of the room.

"Merlin." Gwen's voice was faint but she was determined to be heard. As he whirled to face her dramatically he stumbled slightly. Intent on grabbing his footing, he only heard the last bit of what she said. "...try not to let it upset you and just keep to yourself today Merlin. It's what everyone else is doing and everything will be back to normal tomorrow."

Merlin nodded silently and left the room but once the door was shut he was sure he heard a sob from behind it. Naturally he turned straight to Gaius's rooms, determined for answers.

"Arthur refuses to get out of bed and when I went to Gwen she was upset too. You're acting awkward as well. What's going on? What's happened? Why will no one tell me?" Merlin asked, anxiety turning his features to a frown.

"Maybe because it's none of your business Merlin." Gaius was sharper than usual with him. When Merlin, naturally, became hurt he thawed a little and took pity. "Some things are best not asked about. The object of one's grief is one of them. Do not be upset, it is too painful for any of us to bring into the open, particularly for Arthur, we cannot even bring ourselves to talk about it with each other."

Clearly Gaius had pushed his own boundaries very hard to say even this so Merlin could only nod and didn't push for more.

So wasn't it very lucky he had his own sources of information? Even if they were sources prone to being rather grumpy. Best to take a little incentive with him.

"You have been stealing from the market of Camalot for two weeks now. Did you think for a minute you would escape once the knights vowed to catch you?" Uther had his big bad king voice on, but inside a part of him curled up miserably.

"I swear my King I took only as much as needed to survive. The other sellers will tell you, I never took more than a hunk of bread at a time." Her voice was pitiful and in his present state of melancholy Uther almost, just almost, fell for it.

"Several times in a day. Even more at night. Quite enough for more than one person to survive." The knight who held onto her manacled hands sharply refuted.

The king came to his senses easily once more. "Remove the thief's hood. Why was she even allowed to wear it? Take it off her immediately."

A knight stated quietly, "the criminal's face is...distracting sire."

"What on Earth? Take it off!"

The knights roughly ripped the material from her head and forced her face up to the King's.

None of them had been at the castle that night five years ago. Everyone invited to the ball had not been invited to stay. Though in their opinion the image of the King's ward had been burned into their minds by the ball and events following, they were only human, memories faded.

"Creirwy? Ceri," the mumble reached few ears. The shocked pause that followed lasted only the length of time in took for the King notice the shadow of a grin on the thief's face. The angel features twisted into something evil before his eyes. The King stood sharply.

"Cover her! This is no mere thief. It is a sorceress with the gall to disguise herself as my lost ward. It will be used to send a message to others who would sully Lady Ceri's name. From dawn tomorrow she will be hung by her hands at the gates of the castle and left there until nature be done with her. The others that she scavenged for must be hunted and they will have the same. Throw her in a pit somewhere until her time comes... And keep her face covered until she removes the disguise."

Through the tirade the thief silently glared at the King and the knight that had tried to warn the King looked on curiously.

The Hall's dismissal was thrown with the abrupt wave of a hand.

"So Lady Creirwy's kidnappers murdered everyone in the castle before they took her." Merlin concluded.

"It would seem." The Dragon had lain down when he finished his story and his voice came out muffled. It helped that his tummy was quite comfortably filled with a whole raw deer courtesy of Merlin.

"So why have I never heard of her then?"

"The people of Camelot soon learnt to keep quiet after the third knight was buried alive for mentioning Ceri in Uther's presence."

"Uh huh... So she's still not been found."

"You'll soon find out Merlin," the Dragon heaved himself up.

"Wait! What does that mean? Tell me what does that mean?" But there came no response from whatever corner the Dragon had hidden in.

"Boy, hey boy!"

Merlin whirled abruptly. "Yes?"

"You're the Prince's servant, yes?" Sir Leon was oblivious to the offence he had caused.

"Yeah, I am."

"I urgently need to see the Prince but he refuses to open the door. The King is in no state to force him. Talk to him, convince him to see me."

"What's it about?"

"There is a slight possibility and I'm talking very slight that we've found a lead about Lady Creirwy's disappearance."

"What a...coincidence." Merlin felt wary as some tiny bell in what he wished was a musty corner of his brain was ringing.

"This is Camelot. Things tend towards the dramatic here."

"Maybe we should check the lead first. Don't want to get the Prince's hopes up. Not today."

"Look, boy, take it from someone who was around when Lady Creirwy went missing. When it comes to the Lady, having a false lead is better than waiting before telling the Prince when you do have a true lead. Trust me."

"That bad, huh?"

"You'll regret wasting so much time talking I assure you."

Merlin turned and dashed towards Arthur's quarters. And promptly tripped over his own feet. "Oh bother."

Arthur was curled into a tight ball, knees painfully close to his chest digging into the eye sockets of his bent head, toes curled down, and arms tightly binding him in place. On any other day the position would have bordered on torturous, but today it felt as though he couldn't hold himself together hard enough. If he let go, let slip for just a single moment everything inside him would explode from him. The desperation, violent anger, loneliness, pain, the sheer agony of his despair would escape from him. Arthur feared that if he let himself really feel it all, he would rave, brake and maul everything around him, scream, swear, cause pain and even then it would not have been enough. He would start and never be able to bring himself to a stop. So he rigidly schooled his thoughts, forced them to dwell on-inane things like... The recent heat wave they were having... and that if it continued in this manner it would kill all of Camelot's crops... And how Ceri loved lying out in the sun, bathing in it... The way it looked like her hair was made of sunshine - NO. That had been a summary of Arthur's thoughts since sunrise, but now at midday he gave in. She had been so beautiful, heavenly, and angelic. What would she look like now? If he could just have an inkling of who had taken her, he would have done everything he could think of, anything. Was she happy, safe somewhere? Had they hurt her? It didn't matter if they had anymore. He couldn't think of anything more painful he could do to them then what he already planned to do to them. If he ever found them.

After 5 minutes of banging on Arthur's door, Merlin decided to make use of his manservant benefits and barge his way into the room.

And it was empty.

Leon jerked his head towards a quivering ball under Arthur's covers. The proud, arrogant crown prince had been reduced to this, a huddled child under the covers, hugging his pillow to him. He did not acknowledge Merlin's presence. No change there then.

So Merlin cleared his throat and spoke as clearly as possible. "Sir Leon has a lead regarding Lady Creirwy's kidnappers."

The covers shifted slightly, then came rushing towards him. Arthur moved so swiftly that the covers were still hanging from them as he launched himself at Merlin. Directly at Merlin's face without looking like he was going to slow the landing.

Leon yanked Merlin out of the way with a hair breadth of space to spare. Fluidly, Leon's sword left it's scabbard and was pointing at Prince Arthur. He's expected the Prince to register this, to slow down, be wary, to give Leon a chance to expand on his sentence. But instead Arthur snatched a chair from his table and threw it at Leon.

Leon dodged and winced as the chair shattered behind him hard enough to hit him with shrapnel.

"Merlin!" Leon hollered. "Start talking!"

"Yes Merlin, you start talking quickly; once I'm done with this scum you are next"

Naturally Merlin took a moment to let his eyes widen and his face muscles rearrange themselves into incredulity. Arthur took that moment to bodily through Leon onto his bed.

"There's a sorceress in the dungeons that looks exactly the way Lady Creirwy should now. The only way she could know is if she'd seen her recently, within months."

By then Arthur was already choking off Leon's blood supply to his brain. Merlin felt compelled to try and wrench Arthur off the dying Leon. But Arthur's arms were iron bars and the glare he tossed at Merlin would have scared the dragon. It was a glare learned from the devil himself and probably made him pee himself at some point. It was deranged.

"You had better not stop talking."

"Erm, err- Uther has her blindfolded, gagged and her ears plugged. She's being guarded by all the knights but Leon here and others are rounding up the rest of her group. Even if you get passed the knights, talking to a known sorcerer is punishable by death. Not only that, Uther's so terrified of this sorceress that the knights aren't allowed to look at her. If he hears about you talking to her, he may simply kill her before you get a chance to break the information out of her."

Now that Arthur was being convinced to consider strategy, his assault on Leon eased. Instead his brows furrowed.

"Get out."

Merlin actually found himself taking a step backwards but didn't respond quickly enough.

Arthur simply pulled a slightly limp Leon up by his clothes and bodily threw him out of the room. Merlin thought it wise that he followed quickly and quietly.

"Move out of my way or will kill all of you." Arthur's face was twisted and muscles twitched in his jaw, arms, back, legs, all over. Though the knights were worried, they'd been told to expect the Prince by Sir Leon. He'd already persuaded them that the best thing for their own lives would be to let the Prince through and stay as close as possible. And maybe throw themselves in front of the Prince if the sorceress decided to shoot a lightning bolt at him.

"We had no intention of arguing Prince Arthur, just prove that you are truly Arthur and not a sorcerer in disguise and we will let you pass easily. Who is your favourite knight?"

Arthur didn't even crack the grin the knights expected when he gave his usual reply, "Morgana, she fights better than any of you colts."

Arthur shoved passed the knights viciously and snatched a lit torch from one of the brackets in the wall. He then jumped without hesitation into the hole that the knights had dug for her.

The knights were not inhuman, though it had taken more effort then maybe the King suggested, they'd worked hard for hours to make the hole a decent size for the sorceress. They had no way to prevent her using her power on them; there was no need to anger her.

The sorceress was curled in a pathetic ball on her side with her back against one of the walls of the hole. Arthur mercilessly kicked her roughly awake.

"Meh, wa'?" She then choked heavily due to the boot buried in her abdomen.

"Where is Lady Creirwy?" Arthur's voice was deep and angry.

"Arthur?"

"I know you! Do not pretend to know me witch," Arthur punched her cloaked face.

She responded by ripping the hood away from her face. The sight of Ceri's face with blood dripping from a rapidly swelling nose stopped Arthur cold.

Before he could recover the sorceress was hissing word's of the devil at him, "I left you Amber, under your pillow. My pony was called Honey and my favour-"

By then Arthur had the point of his sword dangerously close to piercing her skin.

"What did you do to Ceri? TELL ME!" Arthur was shaking, so close, terrifyingly close to thrusting his sword straight through her.

"Arthur, why don't believe me?" The sorceress's voice hitched with perfect timing and it was with sheer will power that Arthur didn't break right then. He may have hugged her or stabbed her; he had no idea right then.

"How can I prove it to you Arthur?" Ceri's huge wide green eyes searched his face when Arthur wouldn't give her eye contact.

"What did you always tell me off for?"

Ceri didn't crack a grin a she replied "Liking me far too much."

"Ceri-" shamefully, Arthur's voice was a hoarse whisper.

She only had time to nod before Arthur had her gathered up in his arms.

**I know I'm being punished for being so crappy with updates. BUT PLEASE?  
**

**Review please, I need the encouragment. **

**I'm kind of avoiding emotional scenes right now, is it obvious in the story, is it ruining it?  
**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this update is actually shorter than I expected but I wanted update sto be about 1000 characters and the one I ended up writing was about twice that so I've cut it into two. I know no one is really reading this but I have the muse so NYAH!**

Morgana's hand snapped out and grabbed Arthur's arm without any warning. She'd been hidden in shadows and Arthur had been in too much of a hurry to notice her prowling outside the entrance to the dungeons.

"Morgana, you won't believe it, it's Ceri in the dungeons. She's come back to us. Hurry, we have to tell Father!"

Morgana glared at Arthur silently until his jittering and jabbering slowed.

"Arthur, shut up. I doubt any imposter could fool _you_ into believing that they were Ceri, but Uther might feel otherwise. It will be hard to convince him."

"No it won't. Have some faith Morgana, Father isn't an idiot. Only an idiot would be able to deny that she is Ceri after talking to her for 5 minutes!" Arthur's agitation made him raise his voice at the end.

"There's no need to shout at me! Also Arthur, I want to remind you. It's been five years since we last saw Ceri. She's not 13 anymore, she's 18. Things in Camelot will never return to how they were. They can't, too much time has gone by. Who knows what she has seen since then. How it's affected her. Can you really say that she is the same as she was then?"

"Oh shut up Morgana. You're just jealous that she'll take away all your attention." Without giving a hurt and frustrated Morgana the chance to respond, Arthur jogged away towards the Main Hall.

"Hi. Erm, Arthur told me to give you your lunch while he talks to the King." Arthur had insisted and threatened until Ceri had been allowed out of her hole and allowed free reign of the dungeon before he left. Merlin nudged the tray of food towards her. Slowly, he pushed it closer and closer to her when she didn't respond. Eventually when he was almost kneeled in front of Ceri, she reached out slowly and took it.

"Thank you," she whispered but her head was still bowed.

Merlin felt compelled to say something, but he had no idea what. "Arthur will have you out of here soon, don't you worry."

"It will probably take a while though, Uther doesn't like being wrong."

Merlin would have laughed if she'd not spoken so solemnly. Instead he felt that maybe it was time for him to leave her to eat in peace now.

He had already turned to leave when Ceri called out. "No stay. I'm sorry I'm not being polite. Please, stay with me. You are Arthur's manservant correct?"

"Yes," Merlin turned back to face her and semi-shrugged.

Wow, she was beautiful. Merlin had thought maybe the story had been an exaggeration based on an adorable personality or something. But the girl in front of him truly was something else, something not human. Sorceress? Hopefully Merlin's face was impassive but he really doubted it.

"Please, come here. Talk to me." Ceri beamed at him and Merlin felt his heart stutter. He couldn't respond, his tongue had lost all sense and he felt himself buckle.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry. I forget how it can affect a warlock sometimes." She hurried over to help him and whispered.

Ceri helped him sit down where she had been and sat with her back to the door, where Merlin had been. When Merlin managed to look up again, it seemed as if he was looking at Ceri through a haze. Now quite a haze, but her features looked somewhat duller than before. Then he snapped to.

"Warlock, I don't what you mean."

"Don't try to hide it from me; I can feel the power coming off of you in waves." Her voice was not as low as his.

"I'm very sorry, but you are _so_ wrong. Me-a warlock, no!" Merlin grinned at her slightly painfully.

"It's okay, I'm a sorceress. I understand." Ceri's eyes widened and locked onto Merlin's.

"Look at me, I have floppy ears! I can't be warlock, just ask Arthur!"

"Once again, you shouldn't lie to me. Look, I promise I'll understand." Ceri tossed her hair back decidedly. "Shut your eyes for a second."

"Huh?"

Ceri sighed and covered Merlin's eyes with her hands. They stayed there for long enough for Merlin to feel awkward. When finally she pulled her palms away, Merlin was beyond surprised. If Ceri's hands hadn't been pressed against his face for the whole time, Merlin would have seriously suspected that the person in front of him was not Creirwy at all.

While many of her features were still there, the big eyes, high cheekbones, button nose, her eyes were more slanted. One was still the bright, lively green but the other eye was a dull grey. Merlin wondered if she was blind in that eye. Her blond hair that verged between very wavy and curly was now deadly straight and silver white like an old wise woman. Then her eyes caught Merlin's and his vision narrowed to only her glowing eyes. Seconds after Merlin realised that he couldn't breathe the tray of food he'd bought for Ceri exploded heavily and he finally fell onto Ceri in a dead faint.

Merlin came too with his head on Ceri's shin in her lap. She was desperately smacking his face. "Sir, Sir! Please wake up!" she was hissing close to his face. Her hair tickled his face and tears dripped from the end of her nose onto his face. Thankfully her face was back to the hazy blond haired girl.

The moment he managed to open his eyes Ceri pulled away from him and leant back to give him some air. She was kind enough to let him rest his pounding head where it was though.

"Merlin, I'm Merlin." He managed to choke out.

Ceri nodded rapidly but thankfully Merlin could barely see it from his angle. "Right, Merlin. I am so sorry for what happened. I hope you can forgive me," she paused, "Let me help?"

"It's okay; I'm fine, just, what was that?"

"I can make the headache better I promise," when Merlin shook his head she pushed her point further, "If I get rid of the headache you'll be able to move your head off my lap." Her smile was faint but still bright enough to cause a sharp twinge within Merlin's skull.

When he didn't refuse immediately, she placed one palm across his forehead and another at the base of his head. They became pleasantly cool against Merlin's throbbing head and he couldn't help but close his eyes at the numbing bliss that ran through his skull. It was all he could do not to moan happily.

"What was that? That was your body reacting to the ridiculous amounts of magic coming out of mine. I'll try to block the worst of it from now," Ceri indicated she was done with his head by tugging at Merlin's hair and then not so politely pushing him off.

"You're modest." Merlin murmured trying to hide his burning ears at all the talk of magic.

Ceri shrugged, "I'm honest, unlike you. I've proved that I am a sorceress now. You can trust me. Admit who you really are. Please?"

Merlin felt a smile tug his lips at her sweet earnest smile, "Just because you're a sorceress doesn't mean I can trust you."

Ceri relaxed the tension in her body and leaned backwards lazily. "I guess only time can tell you to trust me."

Merlin nodded with a smirk.

"Merlin... will you tell me loads of humiliating stories about Arthur so I can mercilessly tease Arthur with them next time I see him?"

Merlin dragged in a long, deep breath. He was going to need it.

**Oh oh Morgana and Ceri friction and Ceri and Merlin maybe becoming friends? We'll see. Love to you for taking time out to read this. I hope you thought it was worth it. x**


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin was slightly hesitant as he opened the door for Ceri. "Maybe you shouldn't do this."

Ceri flashed him a cheeky grin that she would never show Arthur. Merlin felt his breath spasm as she even threw him a wink and then threw herself on top of Arthur's covers. "Arthur, Arthur! Wake up sleepyhead!"

Arthur peeked out blearily from under his covers. "Wha-ah-ah."

"They still have Honey here, and I want to take her for a ride about Camelot. Uther won't let me go by myself. Please, please, please come with me."

Arthur smiled lightly at her, "Of course Ceri, we'll leave in a few hours." And then shut his eyes and started snoring lightly again.

Ceri grinned over at Merlin. "Oh you're still sleepy. It's okay Arthur, I can take Merlin and you can join us when you wake up."

Arthur threw himself out of bed. "Go get dressed. I'll see you at the stables in 10 minutes."

Ceri jumped off the bed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, with a secret smile at Merlin that made his lips curve in response.

"I'm sure you have something to be getting on with Merlin." Arthur tossed the command over his shoulder just as Merlin was getting ready to clamber onto a horse. He stumbled halfway up and only just caught himself before tumbling completely over the other side of the saddle.

"I don't think I have. I've already finished everything you've asked me to do today." Merlin shot an exasperated Arthur a confused and pleading look.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Did you remember to remember to clean my cupboard and air all my clothes?"

"But-yesterday I-"

"Don't make me ask you again Merlin."

"But you didn't ask-" The horse beneath him began to shift nervously as Merlin panicked.

"Go _now_ Merlin!"

Hurriedly Merlin tried to slid down the side but his confusion and hurt had upset the horse and it bucked lightly to help him off faster. Merlin landed heavily on his bum and curled in on himself in pain. The thud had been light so Arthur only waited for Merlin to get himself to his feet. However, Ceri slid easily down and rushed to him.

"Oh my goodness are you okay Merlin?" Ceri pushed his face up to check he wasn't crying. "Please be fine. Equestrian injuries can be terrible."

Merlin had had the breath knocked out of him and could only shake his head wearily. Ceri helped him to his feet as Arthur jumped smartly off his horse. His face froze as Ceri started dusting hay and dirt off of Merlin's clothes.

By the time she'd decided she was finished Merlin felt better enough to pull himself away gently.

"It's okay Ceri, I'm fine. I'm all better now, thank you."

Arthur eyed Merlin carefully, "That's Lady Creirwy to you Merlin," Arthur warned.

Ceri turned insistently towards Arthur, "You mean Lady Ceri, don't you Arthur?" Though her voice was soft, there was steel beneath the silk.

Arthur backed up, "Yes, of course." His response was smooth with no hint of an apology.

Ceri placed her hand on Arthur's arm and turned her face to Merlin's.

"I guess you have chores left to do. It's a shame you couldn't come with us Merlin, I would have enjoyed your company." She smiled sadly.

_I'm sorry he is being so possessive Merlin. I hope one day he will be greater inclined to share. _

Merlin heard the soft whisper in his mind and his eyes widened in shock as Ceri's sad smile became the playful grin from earlier.

"I'm sorry Lady Creirwy; I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't Merlin, I'm rather disappointed. In the meantime good luck with what's left of your chores." She tossed Merlin another one of those heart stopping winks and Merlin wondered if he was becoming too fond of them.

His smile faded as the two steadily made their way out of the stable gates, he was becoming far too attached to the beautiful and vivacious girl. If block headed Arthur was sensing it than things were even worse than he thought. What to do, _what to do_?

How was he to know that he was a pawn in part of a bigger game that Ceri was weaving?


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N - Lack of love is killing inspiration! Actually no, I blame sixth form, I can't even watch TV anymore and yes that means Merlin. But yeah, I am now asking for love. Once you read the update you'll realise that I really do need it! If anyone is going MCM Expo, I'll be in the dress and waistcoat surrounded by pokemon and nurse jenny. xx  
_**

Arthur lay on his side, watching Ceri as she leant back on her elbows and with her face thrown back as if to bask in warm sunshine. It was grey day however and while it was not cold, it was not warm either. Her hair tumbled down her back and on to the grass. A gold lock had fallen close to him. Gently he lifted the end and twirled it around his fingers just like he used to. Unwillingly he noticed that the hair was courser, less soft than it once was. Ceri shuffled closer to Arthur, halving the gap and Arthur took the hint and closed the gap. She shifted her face into Arthur's chest and they both dragged in deep gusts of air, like they were surfacing.

**_It was too much of a coincidence that Merlin found himself wondering the castle to accidently spy the whisper of gold beneath a night black cloak. Something, fate, wanted Merlin to see what made angelic young Ceri so furtive and frankly suspicious looking. Merlin wondered if she was heading into the forest to cast magic in its depths. He can't have been the only one to feel the undercurrent of magical energy weaving through the dense trees. Merlin didn't want to startle Ceri but he was curious and wanted to see what she was up to. The first time they had met Ceri had immediately sensed that Merlin was a wizard. If he used magic Ceri was sure to detect it. Silently and as least clumsily as he could Merlin followed. _**

Arthur realised that the silence had become awkward. But there was nothing to say. The past had been exhausted and her kidnapping had been sidestepped. What was left that wouldn't die in the air between them? Admittedly there was very little. Ceri had her face comfortably snuggled in his shirt.

"Arthur. I haven't learnt to swim yet," She lifted her face up so that they were almost nose to nose. "I trust that you intend to fix that."

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes wide, opened his mouth to say something and then he stopped and snapped it shut suddenly.

Ceri leant away from him and Arthur was shot with cold where she's been. She looked incredulous. "Arthur - you do know how to swim." But it was a question.

"Of course I do, don't be stupid."

Arthur may not have realised it but his poker face needed work and a lot of it. Currently he had his features frozen into fear.

**_Merlin was surprised at how easy it was to follow her. Her cloak was too dark, darker than the night surrounding her. Also, though he couldn't physically see it, Merlin felt as though there was light, or not light he couldn't understand it, surrounding Ceri. It followed her and even when all he could see was an arm, the hem of a cloak, Merlin noticed it immediately and followed. She ducked into the tunnels and Merlin was forced to pause and take his shoes off before he followed. They came out beyond the gates deep within woods. Ceri didn't glance about before she easily slipped out of her cloak and tossed it over the handy branch of a nearby tree. Merlin stumbled with his flash of confusion. Ceri's hair was a different shade of blonde-and deadly straight._**

"We could learn together," Ceri shrugged lightly as if it was no matter that someone she idolized was stupid enough not to know how to swim.

Arthur scoffed, "I am very busy Ceri. We can find someone to teach you, they would be able to do it better than me."

Ceri ignored him, stood and reached behind to tug at the fastenings of her dress. "…Ceri, what are you doing?"

"You're being a coward Arthur, you won't fool me. There is no time like the present. Come on."

Panic gripped him tightly and he could only watch as her corset slipped away and was carefully placed on the floor.

Ceri continued goading him. "I cannot believe you are afraid of water Arthur. You, the Regent Prince of Camelot! You've…_softened_ while I have been gone." Off came her over skirt and she folded it next to the corset.

Thankfully, she stopped at the knee length underskirt and shift. She glared a challenge.

**_Ceri's dress had loose long arms and when she went to brush her white, long, straight hair back away from her neck, the sleeves fell to her elbows. Once again, Merlin gasped. Pitch black tattoos wound steadily up her arm and past her elbow. They looked like ribbons or vines interspersed with-something- letters of some sort that Merlin couldn't read. Then two other figures emerged, still cloaked. But both gave Merlin that same sense of awareness. A coven-she was part of coven._**

"I am not scared of water! What the hell?" Ceri was stood while Arthur clutched at a respectable attempt of nonchalance. He struggled not to jump up from the grass or raise his voice from a lazy drawl.

Ceri was smirking, when did she start _that_? "It looks that way from here. I can't wait to ask Morgana if I'm right." She made no move to put her clothes back on and started a staring match, it was hard glare and Arthur desperately tried not to look away. Yet he, the King of Staring, eventually blinked and Ceri pounced.

She dragged him up with that surprising strength she only let out on special occasions and pulled him up and turned him around to undo the fastenings on his clothes. Arthur jerked out of her reach. "I don't think we should do this. If anyone found out it, Father will kill me."

"When did you start caring what gossips thought?" Ceri started glaring at Arthur all over again and Arthur found himself pulling off his tunic easily. "Keep your trousers on." She instructed.

**_The women removed their cloaks and Merlin was slightly disappointed when they were not as insanely beautiful as Ceri. They were both very ordinary looking women, women that Merlin would never ever suspected of being witches. He wouldn't have been able to distinguish them from the women at the market. They were both much older than Ceri. One had faded brown hair shot through with silver tied up in tight bun. Faint wrinkles lined her face but her eyes sparkled a warm brown and her genuine smile at Creirwy showed pearly straight white teeth. Her cheeks were rugged and plump and she was the shortest of the three. The other woman was tall and also had her hair tied into a bun. She looked like Merlin's mother with her pitch black hair shot with paler strands. Her features were so completely ordinary otherwise, brown eyes, a wide generous smile and straight nose. They both pulled down their hoods and hugged Ceri joyfully._**

"I wasn't going to take them off!" Arthur protested as he clumsily folded his clothes next to Ceri's. She reached over like it was automatic and without taking her eyes off Arthur's chest, folded them properly and returned them to where they'd been.

The air became awkward very quickly. She jerked back to her sense. "Sorry Arthur I just didn't expect it." She flushed and the colour flooding her cheeks made her more cute than beautiful. It gave Arthur a strange flash of smugness to see her lose her head around him for once instead of it being the other way round.

"Come on," he slipped out of his shoes, kicked them next to Ceri's discarded ones and dragged her straight into the water.

**_"Hello little sister. I have missed you a lot." The taller woman hugged Ceri again. She returned it eagerly. _**

**_"I have missed you too sister. It has been too long since I last saw you." The woman suddenly lifted Ceri right off her feet and twirled her round. Ceri laughed merrily and staggered dizzily when she was finally put down. Wow. The tattoos Merlin had seen earlier reached up her body to her face and now Merlin suspected they caged her body completely. Merlin saw that her features had returned to the ones she hid from all the castle's inhabitants with a glamour. He himself, had only seen them once. Still, the comparison of the dead grey and vibrant green of her eyes astonished him._**

"Oh my Lords above me. It's freezing." Ceri couldn't answer because her teeth had already started to chatter sharply. When he looked at her his eyes narrowed to her hooded eyes and how she struggled tried to stand up even though the water was only up to her chest.

She was mumbling incoherently, desperately like she wanted to be screaming. He breaths came in sharp shallow pants and her chest worked heavily under some strain. Without warning she started shaking her head frantically and her eyes snapped wide and her splashes became terrified. She was dragging herself deeper into the water even as she cried and struggled to get away. Water was dragged into her mouth, up her nose and she only panicked more. She didn't even seem to recognise Arthur trying to grab her into a hug. He stopped being polite and roughly trapped her flailing body against his own. He easily carried her right out of the water and onto the bank. She was shuddering so badly Arthur could hardly keep a grip on her.

**_"So have you been accepted back into Camelot little sister?"_**

**_The taller one seemed the most dominant, so far the smaller one had yet to speak except to greet Ceri. No names, not even Ceri's had been used. It was all big sister, little sister. _**

**_"Naturally," Ceri sounded insulted that they needed to even ask. _**

**_The other two laughed while Ceri smirked slightly and sat down on the forest floor. _**

**_"Are you enjoying being back?" The other two joined her so they were knee to knee in a circle._**

**_The joined hands and shut their eyes. Merlin began to panic. If they were casting out their senses they would notice him behind the tree immediately. All he could do was hope they weren't._**

**_"Yes. I love being back at home. I've even been making new friends, haven't I Merlin?" she turned to look over her shoulder at him with her eyebrow raised at the tree Merlin was cowering behind._**

Arthur knew he was supposed to take off Ceri's wet clothes and wrap her in the dry ones they had removed earlier but even as she cried and curled on her side he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he wrapped her in her dry, heavy skirt and his tunic and hugged her as close as he could.

"Ssh it's okay, you're okay now." He murmured and stroked her thankfully dry hair as it loosened from its bun and fell back around her waist. She sniffled against his chest and her shaking eased but she still shivered against him.

He debated taking her straight back to the castle. It was England, not known for its warmth and sunny days and today was grey one with a mild wind.

"Can we sit down? I need to think. And I'm freezing." Ceri's voice was rough and almost cold. She didn't wait for an answer and pushed him back to where they'd been sitting before this ridiculous debacle.

**_My final demand is review, or the update after next will end up as boring as this one... :'(_**

**_xxbluehyperpixiexx  
_**


End file.
